


Soulmate Update

by j_majka



Series: MLBforBLM [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Eventual reveal, F/M, Soulmate AU, prereveal, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: After almost a year of thinking that Adrien was her soulmate, Marinette is presented with proof that maybe she got it wrong. What if her feline partner is actually her soulmate?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MLBforBLM [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Soulmate Update

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for a-very-potter-molly on Tumblr. They requested a soulmate AU with the lovesquare, so I decided to create my own little AU.
> 
> It's explained more in the chapter, but essentially people get updates about significant events in their soulmate's lives. If you've ever been on TikTok, it's based on the pov trend there. For the purposes of this AU, you aren't told when you meet your soulmate. This is mostly because I am keeping everything canon up to Chat Blanc.
> 
> Thank you deinde-prandium on tumblr for betareading this!

Marinette was in the zone. She was determined to let nothing distract her from finishing this magnificent baby pink gown. 

As the winner of Gabriel Agreste’s derby hat competition a couple months ago, Marinette had been invited to the Agreste Annual Gala. Though it hadn’t been stated when she won the competition, Marinette suspected that Audrey Bourgeois' interest in her had prompted him to show off the potential talent he had found. 

Whatever his reasoning, Marinette was ecstatic. 

She had never been to a fancy gala before, let alone one that was hosted by Gabriel Agreste. It was a dream come true. 

Since there would be lots of people from the fashion world in attendance, she had to make a stunning dress. 

The one she had designed was sure to knock the socks off of any famous designer, but the problem was actually creating the dress itself. The dress had a layer of satin on top, which she planned on hand embroidering with butterflies. Unfortunately, the soft fabric was hard to grip, so she was struggling keeping her stitches neat while following the original design. 

One more stitch and she would be done with the first— 

_[Threw first successful secret party.]_

Marinette yelped as her needle poked her finger hard through the fabric. Quickly making sure no blood was drawn, she sighed into her chair, relaxing as she thought about the significance of her most recent Update. 

Soulmate Update. A way to find your soulmate by giving glimpses into their life. 

Everyone got them. It started when you were born. Of course, no one remembered some of the first Updates: first step, first word. But as soon as one was able to remember, the Updates came in. The Updates were like little notifications in your brain; they sounded like your own thoughts, but you could tell they were from someone else.

Ever since they had started, Marinette had decided to keep track of the more unique milestones in a journal to help her identify her soulmate. 

  * **Age 5:** Made first friend

  * **Age 7:** Broke their arm

  * **Age 10:** Won first piano competition

  * **Age 11:** Won first fencing tournament

  * **Age 12:** Participated in first photoshoot

  * **Age 13:** Participated in first runway show

  * **Age 13:** Grieved the loss of his mother (That one she really felt bad about)

  * **Age 13:** Felt free for the first time in his life

  * **Age 13:** Went to public school for the first time

  * **Age 13:** Fell in love for the first time

  * **Age 13:** Made his first real friend

  * **Age 14:** Experienced first heartbreak

  * **Age 14:** Joined a band




Picking up a nearby pencil, Marinette tapped her forehead debating adding the party one to her list. She didn’t think it was extremely identifying, but it did support her theory that Adrien was her soulmate. 

The party at his mansion today was pretty fun, but it wasn’t very definitive. Any teenager her age could have thrown a secret party today and gotten away with it. 

_Like Chat Noir._

Marinette immediately expelled the thought from her head. Just because the dumb tom cat believed he was her soulmate didn’t mean she had to believe he was. After all, she couldn’t exactly imagine Chat as the modeling type. Models had to listen to directions; Chat practically ignored her unless it had to do with an akuma.

There was also the possibility her soulmate wasn’t a model anymore. As far as she knew, her soulmate had done one modeling gig and runway show. He could’ve easily gotten fired for not following instructions. But the gap between the first runway show and photoshoot implied that her soulmate was good enough that they brought him to a runway show. 

Or he could’ve fallen at a show, causing him to break his arm again halting his future career as a model and because of the trauma he turned rebellious and— 

It was all the different possibilities that always made her go crazy whenever she thought of the implications of the Soulmate Updates. 

Times like these were when she just wished the Updates could tell her when she met her soulmate, but nooooooo, that was too easy. Though she had to admit that it left a lot of room for a person to figure out if they really wanted to be with their soulmate, she wasn’t that kind of person. She wanted to be with her soulmate, no matter who he turned out to be...well, as long as he wasn’t an axe murderer. She couldn’t deal with a crazy person. 

Lying back in her chair, Marinette looked up through her skylight at the dark Parisian sky. The brightness of Paris washed out the starlight in the navy blue sky lacked stars, but she imagined Adrien’s bright green eyes staring back at her in place of the stars. She really hoped her theory of Adrien being her soulmate was correct. 

Alas, only time would tell who her soulmate would end up being. 


End file.
